


A Gift of Life

by LadyBrooke



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/M, mentioned child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Aurora would rather have been a fairy.





	A Gift of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt "Disney Princesses, Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), turns out she would rather have been a fairy.".

Aurora would rather have been a fairy.  
  
They were able to give gifts (or curses, if they were cruel or betrayed), and they were free to explore outside the boundaries of what women like Aurora, a queen, were able to do.  
  
And Aurora is tired of being a queen, and all the duties that go with that. She is expected to help her husband, be beautiful regardless of what is happening, to be happy, and to give her husband children.  
  
The last two are the hardest. She has tried to give him children, and they have all been lost to disease and illness, and she cannot bear anymore. It will break her, but it is expected that she will happily bear another child (and then, if this continues, she will watch her child die, because no fairy has come to bless her children with life).  
  
She wishes she was a fairy, so she could avoid this for herself and hopefully find a gift so no one would have to suffer like she has.


End file.
